vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mael (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Estarossa (エスタロッサ, Esutarossa) also know as Estarossa the Love (慈愛のエスタロッサ, Jiai no Esutarossa) is a demon and member of the Ten Commandments, elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself, but was sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free. Estarossa has a great resemblance to a wanted poster of Meliodas as he has the same hair style as the latter, but taller, has a small beard and wears a dark tunic with gauntlets and armored, thigh-high boots. In Elizabeth's dream, Estarossa appeared to be wearing the version of Meliodas' old armor fitting his tall height. Not much is known of Estarossa's personality but it shows he is very laid-back and calm comparing to the rest of the Ten Commandments. He was later revealed as the younger brother of Meliodas, and the older brother of Zeldris, making him the Demon King's second son. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: '''Estarossa "The Love" '''Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: '''Over 3,000 (380 biologically) '''Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Love", One of the Demon King's sons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can reflect physical attacks, Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (Mid), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Easily overpowered Meliodas' Revenge Counter with one hand and minimal effort, described as far beyond Galand, matched the strength of a mid-morning Escanor) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ban could not see his movements when he was trying to keep an eye on him. Blitzed and injured Meliodas) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain level Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Effortlessly shrugged off Meliodas' Revenge Counter after he took attacks from most of the commandments) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Those who don't feel hatred in front of him will be immune to his commandment. Estarossa cannot break the rule of his commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Demon: Estarossa is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. * "Black Matter": When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks from connecting with his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Estarossa and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as they should be normally. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be used to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Soul extraction and absorption: As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength Commandment The Demon King bestowed Estarossa with the commandment of Charity (慈愛, Jiai). Those who stand before him with hatred in their hearts will be rendered powerless to harm or inflict damage on anyone else. This allowed him to stop Meliodas' Revenge Counter. However there is a drawback to this ability, as those who harbor no hatred in front of him, will not be affected. Abilities *'Rebellion:' (反逆剣, Hangyaku-ken; literally meaning "Rebellion Swords"): Estarossa can create blades via "Black Matter" and use them in combat. The size of each blade varies and the number in which he can create is unknown. He has currently shown that he can create at least 7 (shown when he impaled all of Meliodas' hearts). *'Full Counter:' (全反撃, Zen Hangeki): Enables Estarossa to reflect physical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy with twice as much power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter: the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "physical" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against magic-based assaults, unlike his older brother Meliodas, who can only reflect magic based attacks, but not physical ones. *'Blackout:' (暗黒回帰, Ankoku Kaiki; literally meaning "Dark Regression"): Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness. It's implied to have a degree of heat resistance as it was able to swallow Estarossa's miniature sun for a short period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7